The Hetalia Institute
by SeraphAnaklusmos
Summary: Matthew and Alfred are no strangers to being the new kids. In fact, it's normal for them. So they expect their first day to go pretty normally. They couldn't be wronger. As Matthew struggles to fit in, Alfred decides to befriend a Brit. Join the boys and their friends on a journey they won't soon forget. PruCan, USUK, HunAus, Spamano, GerIta, Grepan, RuChu.
1. First Day All Over Again

**_Hello my lovelies! Hope you guys all love this story, and let me know if you want a certain character to show up!_**

**_~SeraphAnaklusmos_**

* * *

The day started out so normal Matthew almost forgot what day it was.

Then Alfred came down stairs with that sneer on his face and threw his book bag down. It was their first day of school.

Again.

Matthew sighed. He wasn't new to being the new kid, but it did get tiring. He was just glad his parents hadn't mentioned moving away yet, so he was hoping to make some friends. That is, if he could get anyone to notice him.

"Morning!" He called to his half brother, hoping to cheer him up.

"Erg" was all he got back in response.

"You're my ride after school remember? Last time you left me their. I ended up walking ten miles."

"Sorry."

On the ride to school Alfred perked up. That might have been because of his car. He had a 69 Chevy Impala(A gift from their parents. Matthew had gotten a motorcycle, and he didn't feel it was very safe.) and he loved it.

Matthew regretted asking his half brother for a ride as soon as the car went over seventy miles per hours. His fingers uncurled off the seat belt when they arrived at the Hetalia Institute for Exceptional Students. He still wasn't sure how Alfred managed to get in. He ran from the car and followed the signs to the main office. There were two other kids in there. One was blond with green eyes, kinda short. The other was tall and lean with white hair and red eyes. Neither looked up from their homework or book. Alfred came in a little later and the green eyed kid raised an eyebrow as the American went to the desk.

"Hi, I was told to come here to get a tour guide?" he asked, not noticing Matthew hiding behind him.

"Name?"

"Alfred F. Jones."

The green eyed kid gave a small sigh. "You're with me. Arthur Kirkland, I'll be showing you around," he said, holding out his hand. He spoke with a British accent. Matthew wondered what part of the UK he was from.

"Dude, great!" Alfred shook his hand, his loudness scaring poor Arthur. "After you."

Arthur led him out of the office and down another hall.

Matthew jumped as the secretary looked over at him and said, "You must be Matthew Williams, correct?"

"Y-yes ma'am," he muttered, looking at his shoes.

The albino kid stood up. "You're with me," he announced, his accent slightly German.

"Okay." Matthew gave him a small smile. "I'm Matthew."

The guy bowed. "Gilbert Beilschmidt at your service."

"Th-thanks." Matthew kept his eyes on the ground while Gilbert sheperded him out of the office.

"What do you have first period?" the German asked.

"Um... History with Mr. Howell," he said, checking his scheduale.

"Same." Gilbert plucked the paper out of Matthew's hand("Hey!") and compared it to his. "Looks like you got all the same classes I did. This'll make things easier."

"Great." Matthew had been hoping to make a friend, though Gilbert was a bit odd, he was nice.

"So where are- Oi! Toni! Over here!"

A tall guy with bright green eyes and choppy brown hair made his way through the hall to them. "Hola!"

"Matthew, this is Antonio. Antonio, this is Matthew. Toni's from Spain. Matthew's from- wait, where _are _you from?" Gilbert also seemed to be slightly ADHD to Matthew.

"Oh, I'm from Canada."

"Toni, Matthew here is from Canada." Gilbert pointed towards the ceiling. "The great white North!"

Matthew and Antonio both laughed. "Pardon me, I would love to stay and chat, but have you seen Lovino?" Antonio asked.

Gilbert shook his head. "Hiding from Francis I expect."

Antonio waved and walked off.

"Let's see," Gilbert mused. "I need to introduce you to Rodriech and Elizaveta, we've still got class to go to, and then we need food."

Matthew figured it would be better to just agree with his new friend. "Okay!"

Maybe not his best idea...

* * *

**_Chapter one is complete! What did you think? Have a favorite character you want to see? Certain pairing? Tell me in the reviews or PM me! I hope you all liked it! Chapter two is coming your way soon!_**

**_Running from Russia,_**

**_Lot's of love,_**

**_SeraphAnaklusmos_**

**_(Who will not become one with Mother Russia, no matter how adorable his puppy dog eyes are. Okay, maybe...)_**


	2. Lunch With Diversity

**_Chapter two is here! Hope you enjoy it, my friends!_**

**Disclaimer from England: This bloody idiot doesn't own anything.**

**Me: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE SO RUDE! NEXT TIME I'LL ASK RUSSIA TO HELP ME!**

**England: Fine.**

**Me: You know I control your fate, right? I'll set France on you.**

**England: HAVE YOU NO MERCY?!**

**Anywho, here you go!**

* * *

Alfred wasn't sure what to think of Arthur Kirkland. He seemed nice enough, a bit snooty, perhaps. Plus, he was British. He was extremely pleased.

"So where are you from?" he asked the green eyed boy.

"London. My father and I moved here two years ago," he responded.

"Oh cool, dude! I'm from New York, it's a cool place, lots of noise. Mattie is from Canada, so he really likes dragging his ass and mapple syrup."

"Well that was a little rude." Arthur looked at him sideways.

Alfred shrugged. "So who was that albino kid in there?"

"Oh, Gilbert Beilschmidt? He's the one showing your brother-"

"Half brother," Alfred cut in.

"Fine, half brother-" Alfred swore the Brit was rolling his eyes. Sassy. "Around. Poor kid. Gilbert's a lot to handle."

"Really? What's he like?"

"I really have no words in the English language that could describe Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Alfred laughed. "Okay then."

The Englishman yelped and jumped as a tall blond guy grabbed hit butt. "_Francis_!" he growled. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GRAB MY ARSE!"_  
_

The guy flipped his hair. "Yes, you deed, but I haf no reason to do as you say, Arthur."

"You're dead, frenchie!"

"I'm so scared!" the guy winked at Alfred and walked off.

Arthur swore under his breath and looked over at Alfred apologetically. "Sorry about that... That was Francis Bonnefoy. He's French. Also a creep. Also a-"

Alfred cut him off before he heard what the Frenchman was. "So where are we headed?"

"Oh, right. Geometry. I already checked in the with school's secretary, and we have all the same classes. Free period is after lunch."

"Okay, sounds awesome dude!"

* * *

Matthew looked up from his book- some manga in Japanese(which he didn't speak)- and yelped as he ran head first into Gilbert, who fell backwards, with Matthew landing on top of him.

"Что за?" Prussia yelped.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Matthew cried pushing himself off of Gilbert and picking up his book. "I'm so sorry!"

The German boy looked up and him and laughed. "It's fine, don't worry. No harm done." He pushed himself up and got to his feet. "I was looking for you."

"What? You were?"

"Yup- we've got lunch!" Gilbert grinned and pulled Matthew to the cafeteria, quickly grabbing lunch and pulling him out to the garden commons.

"Gilbert!" a girl's voice floated over.

"On my way!" He looked back at Matthew. "C'mon, I've got some people who will love to meet you!"

"Uh... Okay."

"Vettie!" Gilbert cried plopping down on the grass, dragging Matthew down with him. "And Roddy!"

"It's Roderich," the other boy muttered, not taking his violet eyes off of his book.

The girl called Vettie ruffled the boys brown hair. "Who's this?" she asked Gilbert.

"Matthew, meet Elizaveta and Rodriech. Elizaveta and Rodriech, meet Matthew! He's from Canada."

"Hi!" Elizaveta said, holding out her hand. She was pretty, Matthew figured, with green eyes and really long brown hair. "I'm from Hungary, and Rodriech here is from Austria."

Matthew shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Gilbert grinned. "Now we're all friends! And look, here comes Antonio, dragging Lovino!"

"Hola!" the Spaniard said, smiling as he sat down. Next to him was a shorter, tan guy with red-brown hair, golden eyes, and a weird curl, a bit like Matthew's.

"Matthew, this is Lovino, he and his brother Feliciano are Italian."

"Lot's of different cultures in this school," Matthew noted.

"I know, right?" Gilbert laughed.

Matthew started to nod as Alfred dragged a groaning Arthur behind him. "Hey dudes! Whassup?"

"Hallo everyone," Arthur muttered, sitting down next to Matthew's half brother.

"Hey guys!" everyone chimed.

"I'm Alfred, Mattie's brother!"

Matthew sputtered. "Mattie?! You said you wouldn't call me that anymore!"

The American grinned. "I lied."

Matthew put his head in his hands while Gilbert patted his back. "Mattie, hmm? I like it! It's cute." He grinned as the Canadian blushed.

Alfred narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Antonio seemed to sense the tension and pulled out his guitar. "Would anyone care to hear a song?"

"Sure," Lovinio said as the Italian's younger brother Feliciano came to sit with his boyfriend(Matthew later learned he was Gilbert's younger brother Luwig).

Antonio was good at the guitar, Matthew decided. He ended up falling asleep, vaguely aware of Gilbert pulling his head into his lap.

* * *

_**That was fluffy, no? I liked it. I hope you liked it! Please favorite, follow and review! Thank you! **_

_**Running from Russia,**_

_**Lots of love to Sealand,**_

_**SeraphAnaklusmos**_

_**(Who will NOT become one with Mother Russia, I don't care how cute he is! Aww... Adorable!)**_


	3. Invites and Motorbikes

**_Hi guys! Here's chapter three is here! I hope you guys like it!_**

**_Russia: By dah way, she owns nothing._**

**_Me: See, he can be nice!_**

**_Russia: Because she is broke from buying a costume of me!_**

**_Me: That's enough._**

**_Russia: Also-_**

**_Me: NO! *tackles*_**

* * *

Alfred looked away as the German pulled his half brother onto his lap. It was kinda cute. His thoughts were interupted as Antonio spoke, putting his guitar away. "So are you going to Feliciano and Lovinio's party this Friday?"

Alfred shrugged. "Didn't know I was invited."

Lovino shrugged. "No invitations required. Open house."

Feliciano grinned and clapped his hands. "It'll be fun!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and put his arm around his boyfriend. Lovinio frowned and leaned against Antonio.

"Okay," Alfred consented, "I'll be there, and so will Matthew."

Matthew blinked and opened his eyes, quickly pulling his head out of Gilbert's lap. "I'll be where?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

Arthur spoke up. "Lovino and Feliciano's party."

"Where do you guys live?" Matthew asked. Feliciano proceeded to write down his address and gave it to the Canadian, assuming Alfred would loose it.

"Thanks."

"No problem, ve!"

"Ve?" Matthew asked.

"It's his echolocation," Lovino answered. "Since he never opens his eyes anyways."

"Makes sense." Matthew stood and stretched. "I'm headed to the library guys. I'll see you later."

"I'll go with you," Gilbert said, standing as well.

"Ready to head to class?" Arthur asked Alfred, standing up, offering the American his hand. Alfred wasn't sure the Brit could pull him up, considering he was at least 5 inches shorter and half his weight. He did manage it, somehow, and held on a little to long, but Alfred didn't really mind.

"Let's go," he responded.

* * *

"ALFRED!" Matthew called, "What should I wear to the party?"

"Why does it matter?" Alfred had already decided on his brown leather jacket and jeans with an American flag tee.

"Cause it does!" his half brother responded.

"Gilbert?" Alfred asked, sitting down on Matthew's bed.

He came out of his closet. "May-be."

Alfred walked through the closet, looking through his brother's clothes. "How about this?" He held up a Canadian Police uniform.

Matthew snatched it out of his hands. "Oi! That's my Halloween costume!"

Alfred laughed. "Fine, how about this?" He held up a red sweatshirt and some white pants.

Matthew nodded. "Okay. This too?" He held up his Canadian flag shirt.

"Perfect," Alfred said. "You have the address, right, Mattie?"

"Yep," his brother replied, holding up the slip of paper.

"Great! Let's go!" Alfred took hold of his half brother's wrist and dragged him to his car.

"Actually," Matthew replied, pulling his wrist out of Alfred's grip, "I was going to ride my bike."

"Dude, seriously?! That's awesome! It's about time!" Alfred jumped and clapped his hands. "It's so badass, you'll look hard core, bro!"

"Uh... More like I don't trust your driving."

"I'm wounded." Alfred put a hand over his heart as if he'd been shot. "I thought you loved me!"

"You thought wrong." Matthew threw his helmet on and started the bike.

"Have fun! I'll see you there!"

"See you there, Alfred!"

Alfred watched his half brother pull out of the driveway and got into his car. He had a British boy to pick up.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? Tell me in the reviews! Have a favorite character you want to see? A certain pairing? PM me or drop it in the reviews! Thank you so much and I hope you liked it! Please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks, I love you all!**_

_**Running from Russia,**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**SeraphAnaklusmos**_

_**(Who is not phased by Russia's cute puppy face... Maybe I'll become one with- NO! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! IT WON'T WORK!)**_


	4. Parties and Bruises

**_Thank you so much for the lovely reviews guys! I hope you like this chapter!_**

**_~SA_**

**_(PS: Sorry if this is a bit depressing or odd, I'm writing while watching Supernatural, so... Yeah...)_**

* * *

Alfred pulled up to the address Arthur had given him and caught his breath. It was Roman style, three stories, with columns surrounding the door. He heard a shouting noise before Arthur came walking calmly towards the car, pulling his sleeves over his hands.

"Hello," he said calmly.

"Hiya," Alfred replied, starting the car and driving towards the Vargas house. "Does everyone in this town have big ass houses?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Arthur said, shrugging.

They both got out of the car and Alfred started to knock and almost punched Feliciano in the face when he answered the door so quickly.

"Ve, Matthew said you would be getting here soon! Come in, come in!" the Italian grabbed them both by the wrist; Alfred thought he saw Arthur wince, but he wasn't sure. It was loud in the Vargas house. There were people everywhere.

* * *

Matthew was standing on the porch in the backyard. It was too loud in the house, and he still hadn't found Gilbert. He had, however, found Francis making out with some guy in a bedroom. He had been looking for the bathroom. He'd found it after three more similar incidents. Now, he was drinking what appeared to be a glass of wine. He hoped that was it. He took a drink and sat with his feet dangling off the deck.

"Hey," he heard someone behind him say.

He turned around to see Gilbert sitting beside him. "Oh, hey."

The albino boy smiled. "What are you up to?"

"Not much, just trying to get the image of Francis kissing James out of my head."

Gilbert put his head in his hands. "Oh god why?"

Matthew patted his shoulder. "Sorry?"

"U-u-u-u-u-gh. Why?"

Matthew laughed. "I promise I will never mention it again."

"Thank you." Gilbert hit his knee against Matthew. Off in the distance Matthew could see Arthur shouting at Alfred. He wondered what that was about. He figured his brother would complain about it later.

"What are you thinking about?" Gilbert asked him, bringing his back to reality.

"Oh, nothing..."

Gilbert put arm around Matthew's shoulders pulling the other boy into his lap, as if sensing that the other boy was tired. Matthew let out a yawn and allowed himself to drift off.

* * *

Alfred was feeling a slight bit tipsy when he asked Arthur to dance. He wasn't really sure why he did it, but it seemed like a pretty good idea at the time. It had been fun, laughing and forcing the smaller boy to twirl in circles. Actually, Arthur was a pretty good dancer, much better than Alfred. Naturally, Arthur wouldn't let Alfred lead. The boy was stubborn, and Alfred liked it.

"This is fun!" he shouted over the music.

Arthur nodded and pointed towards the backdoor. "Can we go outside for a bit? My head is starting to hurt."

Alfred nodded and pushed people out of the way, allowing Arthur to get past with no problems. He walked down off the porch and sat under the tree. He saw Matthew come out with a drink, but he focused mostly on the boy in front of him. He reached out to take the Brit's hand, and was shocked to see a bruise on his wrist.

"Arthur, who did this?"

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN! Can you guess who it is? What will happen next! Tune in for chapter five, probably coming later this week! Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**_

_**Running from Russia,**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**SeraphAnaklusmos**_

_**(Don't judge me, but I've given up. I have become one with Mother Russia. I now have a pipe and sunflowers. Help me!)**_


End file.
